Año Nuevo
by SofFernandezz
Summary: Año nuevo, nuevos problemas. Spencer y Toby trato con un nuevo año.
1. Chapter 1

**Año Nuevo**

**C1**

* * *

"¡Feliz año nuevo!" mi novio Toby exclama cuando lo veo. Me río y le beso. Es va ser una día bueno. Toby y yo vamos a la casa de Hanna Marin para una fiesta de Año Nuevo.

"Tú eres muy simpático," yo digo.

"Te amo," él dice, y me besa. "¿Vamos a casa de Hanna en la noche?"

"Sí, pero tú no tienes que ir..." yo digo.

"Pero yo quiero, Spencer," Toby dice. "Está Año Nuevo, y te amo."

"Te amo," yo digo. "Y nosotros vamos tener un tiempo bueno, Tobes."

"¿Con tú? Sí, yo voy tener un tiempo bueno, Spencer," él dice.

Me llamo Spencer Hastings, y él es mi novio... Toby Cavanaugh. Hemos salido durante varios años.

El teléfono de Toby está sonando.

"Hola, yo soy Toby," él dice. "¿Quién es? Mi padre... Hola padre, ¿cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, hijo," su padre dice. "Feliz año nuevo, Toby. ¿Dónde es tu novia?"

"Ella es aquí," Toby dice. "Gracias, papa. Te amo."

"¡Te amo!" su padre exclama. "Por favor, venir a mi fiesta."

"Qué? Padre, yo no vengo," él dice. "Spencer y yo vamos a una fiesta en la noche. Es la fiesta de una amiga. Lo siento, pero yo no vengo."

"¡Oye! Por favor, Toby," su padre dice. "Nosotros somos una familia, y yo quiero ver tú y tu novia para poco tiempo. ¡Poco! Viene para poco tiempo. Por favor, hijo."

"Sí, sí, pero yo tengo que preguntar Spencer," Toby dice. "Yo voy a llamar en la tarde. Adíos, parde. Te amo."

"Muy bien. Te amo, hijo," su padre dice.

"Toby, ¿qué?" yo digo.

"Mi padre quiere tú y yo ir a su casa para su fiesta de Año Nuevo," Toby dice.

"¡Toby!" yo grito. "Nosotros no podemos. Nosotros vamos a la casa de Hanna para su fiesta. Tú acabas de decir tú vas a su fiesta. Lo siento, pero yo voy a fiesta de Hanna."

"Yo se, Spencer, pero mi padre quiere tú y yo venir para poco tiempo. Nosotros no tener que ir para mucho tiempo," Toby dice. "So..."

"Fine. Nosotros podemos ir a sus padres fiesta," yo dice.

"¡Bien!" Toby exclamo. "¡Feliz año nuevo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Año Nuevo**

**C2**

* * *

Toby y yo vamos a la casa de Cavanaugh. Yo estoy nerviosa porque yo tener que ver sus padres. Yo quiero sus padres gustar a mí. Pero, Jenna va a ser aquí... Nosotros llegamos a la casa Señor Cavanaugh. Él está aquí.

"¡Toby!" Señor Cavanaugh exclama. "Tú estás aquí. ¿Spencer Hastings? Hola chica, hola. So, ¿tú eres la novia de mi hijo? ¿Como estás?"

"Muy bien. Sí, yo soy su novia. Mucho gusto, Señor Cavanaugh," yo digo. "¿Y tú?"

"Ah, mucho gusto, chica. Yo estoy muy alegre porque Toby y tú están aquí," Señor Cavanaugh dice. "Yo soy el padre de Toby. Me llamo Jack. Tú vas a ver mi invitados. Ellos son de mi familia, pero ellos van a gustar tú. Vamos, vamos."

Nosotros vamos a su casa.

"¡Toby!" la mujer exclama. "Hola, Chico, hola. Yo estoy muy alegre. ¿Como estás, mi hijo?"

"Hola," Toby dice, y abraza su. "Te extrañé, madre."

"Oh, te extrañe," ella dice.

Señor Cavanaugh camina a mí.

"Spencer, ella es mi esposa," Señor Cavanaugh dice. "Ella es la madrastra de Toby."

"Jack, ¿quién es ella?" ella pregunta.

"Abigail, ella es la novia de Toby," Señor Cavanaugh dice.

"¡Oh!" Señora Cavanaugh exclama. "Mucho gusto, chica. Yo soy Abigail. Yo soy la madrastra de Toby. Jack es mi esposo. Oh chica, tú eres muy bonita. Toby, tu novia es perfecta. ¿Qué es tu nombre, bonita chica?"

A mí me gusta Señora Cavanaugh! Ella es muy simpática. Pero, ¿dónde es Jenna? Yo no quiero ver a Jenna, y Toby no quiero.

"Me llamo Spencer Hastings," yo digo. "Gracias, Señora Cavanaugh."

"No, no, no. Llamas mí Abigail," Señora Cavanaugh dice.

Yo estoy muy alegre. Ella es simpática a mí.

"Gracias, Abigail," yo digo.

"Tú vas a ver mi hija," Abigail dice. "Hija, viene ver los invitados."

"Sí, uno momento, madre," ella dice.

Y Jenna camina a su madre. Dios mio...

"Spencer, ella es mi hija Jenna," Abigail dice.

"Hola..." yo digo

"Jenna, tienes que decir hola a tu hermanastro y su novia."

"Hola Toby," Jenna dice.

Yo veo a Toby está nervioso porque Jenna está aquí...


	3. Chapter 3

**Año Nuevo**

**C3**

* * *

mensaje de mí: A partir de ahora, voy a escribir esta historia en todos los puntos de vista. No va a ser sólo el punto de vista de Spencer. Toby, y posiblemente otros, se incluirán. También voy a hacer "confesiones", donde los personajes sólo hablan de sus sentimientos en la situación actual. Gracias, y ahora la historia va a seguir!

* * *

POV DE TOBY

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Oh dios, me siento realmente extraño en el interior ahora mismo! Yo no quiero ver a Jenna. No después de lo que me hizo hace mucho tiempo! Todo lo que quiero es pasar un Año Nuevo pacífico con Spencer. Amo a mi familia, pero quiero salir e ir a la fiesta de Hanna. Será mucho más divertido, y no voy a tener que ver a Jenna allí. Quiero que se vaya! No me gusta guardar rencor, pero con ella, tengo que hacerlo. Spencer es la única chica que quiero mirar románticamente, pero Jenna siempre está ahí para recordarme de nuestro terrible pasado. No puedo esperar a salir de este infierno! Tengo que conseguir un poco de champán en la fiesta de Hanna y vivir por un día! Sé Hanna tendrá bebidas alcohólicas en su fiesta de Año Nuevo.**

"Hola Jenna," yo digo. "Feliz Año Nuevo."

"Sí, sí," Jenna dice. "So Toby, ¿cómo estás, hermano?"

"Yo estoy bien," yo digo. "¿Y tú?"

¡Oh hombre, esto es incómodo.

"Toby, Spencer, y Jenna, yo voy a hablar con la familia. Ustedes tienen un tiempo bueno," Abigail dice.

"Madre, yo quiero Spencer ver a mis abuelos, primos, y tíos," yo digo.

"Ellos no están aquí, Toby," Abigail dice. "Tú eres cómico, hijo. ¡Hablas con Jenna!"

"No, Spencer y yo tenimos que ir una fiesta de una amiga," yo digo. "Te amo, madre y padre. Yo acabo de tener un tiempo bueno con tú, pero nosotros tenemos que ir a una fiesta. Adíos, madre. Te amo."

"¿Por que? Ah, adíos hijo," Abigail dice. "Toby, dices adíos a tu padre, por favor."

"Sí, si tú lo consigue," yo digo.

"Sí, uno momento, hijo," Abigail dice.

Abigail camina a mi padre y habla.

"Oh, usted puede quedarse un poco más, Toby," Jenna sonríe.

¡La odio! Ella es muy antipática. _No me gusta._

"Adíos, Jenna," yo digo. "Nosotros _vamos_ a ir."

"No, vamos a hablar," Jenna dice. "Toby."

"Lo siento, pero nosotros vamos a ir," yo digo. "Spencer, vamos."

"No, espera. Jenna, tienes que parar! No voy a dejar que usted trata a Toby de esta manera, porque lo amo, y le debemos más respeto después de la forma en que lo trató. Retrocede," Spencer grita.

"Uh..." Jenna dice.

Mi padre camina a mí.

"Toby, Toby, hijo mío, da a su padre un fuerte abrazo antes de ir. Voy a echarte mucho de menos, mi hijo pequeño. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Dame un abrazo, chico," mi padre Jack dice.

Yo abrazo mi padre.

"Te amo, padre," yo digo. "Adíos."

"Adíos, chico guapo," mi padre dice.

"Ah, gracias," yo digo. "Te amo."

"¡Oye! Adíos," Abigail dice.

"Jenna, dices adíos a tu hermano," mi padre Jack dice.

"Creo que ya lo hemos dicho todos los adioses que necesitamos. Ya me iba," Jenna dice con tristeza.

Jenna camina.

* * *

"Spencer," yo digo. "Gracias... para Jenna."

"Toby, te amo," Spencer dice.

"Te amo. So, ¿vamos a fiesta de Hanna o qué?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Año Nuevo**

**C4**

* * *

SPENCER POV

"¡Hola!" Hanna Marin exclama. "Spencer, tú estás aquí. Muy bien. Entras, por favor. Nosotros tenemos unas comidas y bebidas. ¡Oye! Hola, Toby. Tú estás aquí támbien. Hola, hola. Ustedes son guapos."

Yo abrazo a Hanna. Nosotros somos amigas buenas. Yo veo mis otras amigas buenas: Aria Montgomery y Emily Fields. Hanna, Emily, Aria, y yo son amigas buenas. Ellas son támbien amigas con Toby.

"Spencer, hola," Aria dice. "Toby, támbien."

"Hola chicas," Toby dice. "Tengo hambre. Emily, ¿dónde está la comida?"

"En la cocina," Emily dice. "Vamos."

Emily y Toby van a la cocina de Hanna. Yo hablo con Hanna y Aria.

"Hanna, ¿tú invitas _Wren_ a tu fiesta?" yo pregunto. "¿Por que?"

"Wren es mi amigo, Spencer," Hanna dice. "Yo se él es tu novio viejo, pero él es un amigo bueno, támbien. Él es un chico simpático, y él es muy guapo y caliente..."

**CONFESSIONAL: Spencer**

**Sí, Wren es caliente y guapo, pero él no es simpático. Él es muy antipático a Toby, porque Toby es mi novio. Wren es simpático a mí, pero no simpático a Toby. Si él no es simpático a mi novio, a mí no me gusta lo. Y, Toby es muy caliente y guapo, támbien. ¡Es más que Wren!**

"Hola chicas bonitas," Wren dice. "Ustedes son muy bonitas. Aria, Emily, yo quiero hablar a Spencer. Uno momento, ¿por favor?"

"Sí, uno momento, Wren. Pero sólo uno momento, no más," Hanna dice.

"Sí, uno momento es que yo quiero," Wren dice. "Gracias, chicas."

Ugh... Hanna y Aria camina a Emily y Toby. Yo estoy con Wren... Sólo mí.

"Hola Spencer," Wren dice. "Que ha pasado un tiempo, ¿sí?"

"Sí," yo digo. "Pero yo no quiero hablar. Yo quiero hablar con mis amigos."

"¿Qué? Yo soy tu amigo, Spencer," él dice. "¡Nosotros somos amigos! Pero... yo quiero ser más que amigos... Me gusta tú, Spencer. ¿Y tú?"

"Wren, la atracción que tuvimos fue en el pasado," yo digo. "Yo tengo un novio... Lo siento. Yo voy a ir hablar con mis amigos y mi novio. Adíos."

"¡Esperas!" Él grita. "¿Tú tienes un novio? ¿Por que?"

"¿Por que? Porque yo quiero a," yo digo. "Adíos, Wren."

"No, Spencer, me gusta tú," él dice. "Yo quiero estar con tú. Yo tengo que decir— te amo, Spencer. ¡Te amo! Por favor, dices—"

"Adíos," yo digo.

Wren trata besar a mí. Shit...

"¡DEJAS!" Toby grita. "Dejas, Wren. A ella no le gusta tú. Adíos."

"So, ¿ tú eres su novia...?" Wren pregunta.

"Sí, y tú no eres su novia," Toby dice. "NOW, adíos."

Wren camina a Hanna.

**CONFESSIONAL: WREN**

**UGH. Toby es molesto. Iba a llegar Spencer me quiere de nuevo, pero entonces, él apareció y arruinó todo. Siempre voy a odiar a ese estúpido carpintero. Yo siempre pensé que era un buen tipo, y yo siempre trabajo duro para todo en la vida. Así que ¿por qué él quiere Spencer y yo no? Yo sé que suena egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Yo no tengo la mujer que amo. Pensé que la merezco más de Toby Cavanaugh hace. No puedo creer esto!**

"Spencer," Toby dice, y besa a mí. "¿Tú estás bueno?"

"Sí Toby, yo estoy bueno," yo digo, y beso lo. "Te amo. Gracias por hacer que se vaya. Él es molesto."

Él abraza me.

"Él estaba en mi radar de pendejos desde la primera vez que lo vi. ¿De verdad crees que me iba a dejar que te haga daño, Spencer?" Él pregunta, mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules. "Si crees que alguna vez voy a dejarte, te equivocas."

Yo beso Toby.

"Tú eres mi amor," Toby dice. "Te amo, Spencer. Always."

* * *

POV HANNA

Aw, yo veo Spencer y Toby. ¡Ellos son lindos! Wren camina a mí. Él es muy triste, yo veo.

"Hola Wren," yo digo. "¿Qué?"

"Spencer es antipática," Wren dice.

"¿Qué? Yo se ella es sarcástica, pero ella es una simpática chica," yo digo. "Ella es mi mejor amiga. Yo se de escuela, y ella es muy simpática, pero es sarcástica. ¿Qué hizo ella para tú?" yo pregunto.

"Ella me gritó, y ella me dijo que ella nunca me encantaría porque soy terrible en comparación con Toby. Ella me decía que yo soy mucho peor que él. Mi autoestima es tan baja ahora, Hanna," Wren dice. "Yo estoy muy triste."

"Oh Wren, me siento tan mal por ti. Ella es tan mala que hacer eso para usted. No puedo creer que ella. Ven aquí.," yo digo.

Yo abrazo Wren.

"Hanna," Wren dice, "¿Te gusta me?"

"Pero yo quiero te gusta Spencer..." yo digo.

"Sí... pero me gusta tú más," Wren dice.

"Pero... yo tengo un novio..." yo digo. "Se llama Caleb."

"¿Caleb Rivers?" él pregunta.

"Sí, él es mi novio por dos años," yo digo.

"Well, Caleb no necesita saber," Wren dice.

Me siento presionado. Amo Caleb tanto, pero me siento tan atraído por Wren. Él me hace tenerle lástima. Caleb está caliente, pero también lo es Wren Kingston.

Aria camina con Ezra a me.

"Hola Hanna," Ezra dice.

"Aria, Ezra, uno momento, por favor," Wren dice. "Siento, pero es importante. Gracias."

"Okay, nosotros vamos a hablar a Spencer y Toby," Aria dice. "Vamos, Ezra."

"Sí, vamos, honey," Ezra dice.

Wren habla.

"Hanna, vamos a dormir juntos," Wren dice. "Uno tiempo, y si no te gusta, tú puede ir a Caleb."

* * *

SPENCER POV

"Hola Spencer, Toby," Aria dice. "Dices hola a Ezra."

"Hola Ezra," yo digo. "Te presenta a Toby."

"Mucho gusto, Toby," Ezra dice.

"Hola Ezra," Toby dice.

"¿Dónde está Hanna?" yo pregunto.

"Ella es con Wren," Aria dice.

"_¿Con WREN?_" Toby pregunta. "Spencer..."_  
_

"Aria, Wren es malo," yo digo. "Vamos, nosotros vamos ir a Hanna."

"¿Qué? Él es simpático," Aria dice.

"No. Él no es simpático. Antipático, malo," Toby dice.

**CONFESSIONAL: SPENCER**

**Oh mierda, yo sólo puedo imaginar lo mal que las cosas Wren dice y hace a la pobre Hanna. Yo no confío en él durante un minuto más! Derecho de Toby, él es malo. Tan malo! No puedo estar cerca de él nunca más. Pero no puedo dejar que lo lastimó Hanna.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Año Nuevo**

**C5**

* * *

**SPENCER POV**

"Vamos," yo digo. "Nosotros tenemos que buscar a Hanna. Si Wren va a hacer malo algo... Nosotros tenemos que ayudar a Hanna."

"Sí, y nosotros vamos a ayudar ayudas a Hanna," Toby dice. "Porque te queremos. Específicamente me."

"¡Oye! Te amo mucho támbien," Aria dice. "Ella es mi mejor amiga."

"Y ella es mi novia," Toby dice.

"Yo estoy halagada, pero nosotros tenemos que ayudar a Hanna," yo digo. "Gracias, pero nosotros tenemos que. Vamos."

Nosotros vamos a buscar a Hanna. ella está hablando con Wren.

"¡Wren!" yo grito. "Adíos. Yo necesito hablar a Hanna."

"Spencer, yo estoy en medio de algo con Hanna, por lo que necesita para dejar sólo," Wren dice. "Adíos a tú."

Yo se que hacer. Yo voy a buscar a Caleb. Él va a estar celoso cuando él ve su novia está con Wren Kingston.

"Caleb," yo digo.

"Hola Spencer," Caleb dice. "Hanna fue a abrir la puerta, así que no la he visto desde entonces. He estado buscando para ella, pero no puedo encontrarla. ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde podría encontrar a mi novia? Quiero asegurarme de que llego a estar con ella durante la cuenta atrás. Quiero besar a su vez es medianoche."

"Yo se," yo digo. "Yo quiero Toby besar a me cuando es medianoche támbien. Pero Hanna está con Wren Kingston. Tú necesitas hablar a Wren. Él es un chico malo. Creo que quiere hacer un movimiento en su mujer, Caleb."

"¿Qué?" Caleb dice. "¡No! ¿Dónde está a Wren? Yo voy a gritar a Wren."

"Bueno. Vamos, yo se," yo digo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Año Nuevo**

**C6**

* * *

WREN POV

Yo hablo a Hanna. Yo quiero ser a su novio, pero Caleb Rivers es su novio. Él es feo. Yo soy muy antipático hoy... ¿Por qué? Yo no sé. Yo Me siento rechazada después de lo ocurrido con Spencer. No quiero Hanna me rechazan, también! ¿Por qué todas las chicas aquí tiene novio? Ni siquiera voy a tratar de Aria, porque sé que ella está saliendo con Ezra Fitz. Sé que Emily es gay, pero tal vez pueda convencerla para tener relaciones sexuales conmigo. No he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, y realmente quiero.

"¡Eh! Hey bastardo, ¡Deténgase!" (someone) grita. Yo oígo un voz... ¿Pero quién?

Yo veo _a Caleb Rivers_.

"¿Qué?" yo pregunto.

"Ella es mi novia," Caleb dice. "Ella no es tu novia. Retrocede, bastardo."

"¡Bébe!" Hanna exclama. "Cariño, cálmate. Estoy hablando con Wren. No hay necesidad de sentir celos, cariño.."

"Pero, yo no estoy celoso, Hanna," Caleb dice. "Well, yo estoy, pero támbien estoy preocupado por tú. Wren es un chico malo."

"Hola amigo, has entendido todo mal. Yo soy un buen tipo con una buena educación. Soy médico en el hospital, y tú eres una mala hacker. No me juzgues. Estoy serena y amable. No me refiero a ser vanidosa, pero yo no soy un mal tipo. Tengo un buen corazón, y yo soy exitoso. Estás a sólo unos inseguros de su relación con Hanna, y está tomando hacia fuera en mí. Usted probablemente ha escuchado todas las malditas cosas Spencer Hastings dijo acerca de mí. Spencer me odia, así que por supuesto que probablemente hablaba algo de mierda sobre mí. Pero yo soy un buen tipo, y eso es de verdad.," yo digo.

"Hanna, no le hagas caso. Trató de hacer un movimiento en mí antes, pero luego le dije que estoy saliendo con Toby, lo que se trasladó a usted. No es un buen tipo. Sólo está fingiendo. Trató de besarla y todo eso, pero gracias a Dios, Toby entró y me salvó de este villano," Spencer dice.

Mierda, Spencer es una perra!

"Confío en mis amigos, y amo a mi novio. Adiós, Wren. Caleb, vamos. ¡Fuera de mi partido, Wren! Usted acaba de ser expulsado de la fiesta de mi año nuevo," Hanna dice.

QUÉ...

HANNA POV

Wren finalmente se ha ido! Caleb y yo bailan juntos, y nos besamos mucho. No puedo creer que me sentía atraído por Wren. Caleb es mi hogar.

"¡Vamos!" yo exclamo. "Todos vamos a bailar una canción de fiesta!"

_Got a figure like a pinup,_

_Got a figure like a doll._

_Don't care if you think I'm dumb,_

_I don't care at all._

_Candy bear sweetie pie, wanna be adored._

_I'm the girl you'd die for._

_I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out_

_Cause that's what young love is all about._

_So pull me closer, and kiss me hard_

_I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart_

_I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips_

_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss._

_I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

_Queentex, latex, I'm your wonder maid_

_Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade_

_Soda pop soda pop, baby here I come,_

_Straight to number one._

_Oh dear diary, I met a boy._

_He made my doll heart_

_Light up with joy._

_Oh dear diary, we fell apart._

_Welcome to the life of,_

_Electra heart._

_I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips_

_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss._

_I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

_I think I want your, your American tan._

_I think I'm gonna be my biggest fan._

_I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips_

_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss._

_I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

_I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips_

_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss._

_I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips_

_I'm gone be your bubblegum bitch_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

Los chicos bailan támbien...

"Sé que soy un chico, pero esta canción es buena," Toby dice.

"Son 'Marina and the Diamonds'," Caleb dice. "Es música de Hanna."

"Reproducir una canción de la vieja escuela," Ezra dice.

"Ezra," Aria dice, "por supuesto, usted desea la música antigua."

"Vale, vale, Ezra es cojo, pero ¿qué hay de la música fresca de la vieja escuela?" yo pregunto. "Ahh... YO SÉ. The Beatles! Yo tengo la música de The Beatles."

"¡Sí!" Toby exclama. "Me gusta su música. The Beatles son fantástico."

"Sí," Spencer dice y besa su novio.

Awe :)

_Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9  
Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9  
Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9  
Number 9, number 9, number_

Then there's this Welsh rabbit wearing some brown underpants  
About the shortage of grain in Hertfordshire  
Everyone of them knew that as time went by  
They'd get a little bit older and a little bit slower but

It's all the same thing  
In this case manufactured by someone who's always/umpteen  
Your father's giving it diddly-dee  
District was leaving, intended to die, Ottoman  
Long gone through  
I've got to say, irritably and  
Floors, hard enough to put on, per day's MD in our district  
There was not really enough light to get down  
And ultimately slumped down  
Suddenly

They may stop the funding  
Place your bets  
The original  
Afraid she'll die  
Great colors for the season

Number 9, number 9

Who's to know?  
Who wants to know?

Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9  
Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9

(I sustained nothing worse than)  
(Also, for example)  
(Whatever you're doing)  
(A business deal falls through)  
I informed him on the third night, when fortune gives

People ride, people ride  
Ride, ride, ride, ride, ride

Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9

Ride! Ride! Ride! Ride! Ride!

9, number 9

I've missed all of that  
It makes me a few days late  
Compared with, like, wow!  
And weird stuff like that

_Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9  
Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9  
Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9  
Number 9, number 9, number_

Then there's this Welsh rabbit wearing some brown underpants  
About the shortage of grain in Hertfordshire  
Everyone of them knew that as time went by  
They'd get a little bit older and a little bit slower but

It's all the same thing  
In this case manufactured by someone who's always/umpteen  
Your father's giving it diddly-dee  
District was leaving, intended to die, Ottoman  
Long gone through  
I've got to say, irritably and  
Floors, hard enough to put on, per day's MD in our district  
There was not really enough light to get down  
And ultimately slumped down  
Suddenly

They may stop the funding  
Place your bets  
The original  
Afraid she'll die  
Great colors for the season

Number 9, number 9

Who's to know?  
Who wants to know?

Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9  
Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9

(I sustained nothing worse than)  
(Also, for example)  
(Whatever you're doing)  
(A business deal falls through)  
I informed him on the third night, when fortune gives

People ride, people ride  
Ride, ride, ride, ride, ride

Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9

Ride! Ride! Ride! Ride! Ride!

9, number 9

I've missed all of that  
It makes me a few days late  
Compared with, like, wow!  
And weird stuff like that

_"START It over!" Ezra exclama_

Taking our sides sometimes  
Floral bark

Rouge doctors have brought this specimen  
I have nobody's short-cuts, aha

With the situation  
They are standing still  
The plan, the telegram

Number 9, number

A man without terrors from beard to false  
As the headmaster reported to my son  
He really can try, as they do, to find function  
(Tell what he was saying  
(and his voice was low and his hive high)  
And his eyes were low

Alright!

It was on fire and his glasses were the same  
This thing knows if it was tinted  
But you know it isn't  
To me it is

Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9  
Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9  
Number 9

So the wife called me and we'd better go to see a surgeon to price it  
Yellow underclothes  
So, any road, we went to see the dentist instead  
Who gave her a pair of teeth which wasn't any good at all  
So I said I'd marry, join the fucking navy and went to sea

In my broken chair, my wings are broken and so is my hair  
I'm not in the mood for whirling

How? Dogs for dogging, hands for clapping  
Birds for birding and fish for fishing  
Them for themming and when for whimming

Only to find the night-watchman  
Unaware of his presence in the building  
(Onion soup)

Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9  
(Industry allows financial imbalance)  
Number 9

Thrusting it between his shoulder blades  
The Watusi, the Twist  
El Dorado

Take this, brother, may it serve you well  
Maybe it's nothing  
What? What? Oh  
Maybe, even then, impervious in London

Could be a difficult thing  
(It's alright, it's alright, it's alright)  
It's quick like rush for peace is because  
(It's alright, it's alright)  
It's so much like being naked

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright

If, you become naked

Hold that line, hold that line, hold that line  
Block that kick, block that kick, block that kick


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA: Hola a todo el mundo que está leyendo, sólo quería informarle de que esta historia no se termina una vez que comience el nuevo año. Voy a mostrar sus vidas (específicamente Spencer y Toby) después de la fiesta. Con el nuevo año, hay nuevos problemas. He planeado algunas parcelas, y Wren estaré regresando por alguna gran drama. Espero que todo continuará leyendo, porque va a ser una montaña rusa emocional de la diversión para todos los personajes. Tengo un montón planeado, así que estad atentos para mis actualizaciones frecuentes.**

**Año Nuevo**

**C7**

* * *

SPENCER POV

Yo quiero tener un noche perfecto con Toby y mis amigos. Wren no está aquí, so yo está alegre. Yo tengo mi novio perfecto, y yo estoy muy alegre. Es Año Nuevo... _2014_. Es 'senior year'. Yo no quiero ir a la escuela, pero yo quiero graduo y yo quiero ir a 'University of Pennsylvania'. Mis padres van a estar alegres.

Yo bailo con Toby. Es muy alegre. Él es muy guapo.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Bébe," Toby dice. "Te amo."

Él besa mi mejilla.

"¿Te gusta la música de Hanna?" yo pregunto.

"Sí, me gusta The Beatles," Toby dice.

"Well, ¿ Marina and the Diamonds...?" Yo pregunto.

"Sí, Spencer," Toby dice, y besa mis labios. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las once," yo digo. "Obtenga Hanna. Debemos decirle a poner la cuenta atrás en la télevision."

"¡Oye! Hanna," Toby grita. "Vamos a ver la cuenta regresiva del Año Nuevo.."

"¡Sí!" Hanna exclama. "¡Vamos!"

"Ay, yo quiero un vino," Noel Kahn dice.

"Pero tú no eres lo suficientemente mayor como para estar bebiendo vino," Ezra dice.

"So?" Noel pregunta. "Yo voy a tener unos vinos, Ezra."

"Ezra, es Año Nuevo," Hanna exclama. "Nosotros podemos a tener unos vinos."

"Sí," Ezra exclama. "Aria, ¿quiere un vino?"

"Sí," Aria dice, y besa Ezra. "Yo sólo voy a beber porque es una celebración, sin embargo."

"Toby, Toby, es mejor que no se emborrachan. Quiero pasar la noche con mi sobria Toby," yo digo.

"Bueno Spencer, no puedo hacer ninguna promesa de que voy a ser sobrios en el final de la noche," Toby bromea.

"¿Quién nos va a conducir a casa?" yo pregunto. "En realidad, yo no quiero beber. Ni siquiera me gusta el vino o el alcohol. Sé lo mucho que te gusta la cerveza y el champán, así que puedo beber esta noche. Pasaré."

"Aw, te amo," Toby dice, y besa mis lobias.

"Te amo," yo digo. "Feliz Año Nuevo, Bébe."

"Feliz Año Nuevo," Toby exclama. "Okay, yo voy a tener un champán."

"Diviértete," yo exclamo.

**CONFESSIONAL: SPENCER**

**Está bien, no tengo ganas de conducir por la noche, pero quiero Toby para pasar un buen tiempo bebiendo. Ni siquiera me gusta beber alcohol, que estaba siendo honesta con él. Sólo espero que va a ser lo suficientemente sobrio como para darme un beso en la cuenta atrás. Siempre he querido a sonar en el nuevo año con un beso, y que sería mejor que besar a mi propio novio? Él me libre de Wren, pero todavía quiero darle un beso en la cuenta atrás. Sonando el nuevo año con un beso es un sueño para mí, y me encanta Toby mucho, así que quiero que mi primer beso de Año Nuevo para estar con él. Él puede emborracharse todo lo que quiera después de la cuenta atrás, sin embargo, ya que estoy conduciendo a casa. Toby es la cosa más linda nunca cuando está borracho! Balbucea, y es demasiado lindo para las palabras. Espero Hanna, Aria, y Emily también llegar a recibir el año nuevo con un beso. Estoy seguro de que todos quieren. Caleb tiene planes para darle un beso, tan pronto como la cuenta atrás ha terminado, me acuerdo que lo dijo cuando hablé con él acerca de Wren. Ezra es tan romántico, así que estoy seguro de que tiene algo planeado para agradar a Aria. Siempre he pensado que Toby es un romántico, y sé que es, pero no estoy tan seguro de que borracho Toby es un romántico ...**

**CONFESSIONAL: ARIA**

**Mira a Ezra, él es un buen tipo! Estoy muy contento de tenerlo como mi novio. Él es sólo en su primera bebida, y él está bebiendo super lenta. Yo sé que él está tratando de hacer que dure, porque él no quiere ser bebido en la cuenta regresiva. Hablamos de querer sonar en el nuevo año con un beso, y él está realmente escuchando y no emborracharse para mí! Pero Noel por allá está resoplando su bebe abajo como si no hubiera mañana. Creo que esta es la primera fiesta en la que Noel no tiene una novia o fecha en un partido del Año Nuevo. Cuando Alison estaba vivo, estaba en fiesta de año nuevo de Noel, y besó a su novia Prudence. Pero Noel y Jenna recientemente rompió, así que supongo que no está lanzando su gran fiesta. Me siento mal por el chico, sin embargo. Se está poniendo todos borrachos, porque él no tiene a nadie a besarse. Me siento afortunado de tener Ezra, mucha suerte! Ezra es un novio increíble. Estoy tan feliz de pasar el año nuevo con él. Aquí está a otros 365 días con mi perfecto Ezra Fitz. Espero que todos mis amigos se continuar sus relaciones: Hanna y Caleb, Spencer y Toby, y Emily y Paige. Esperemos que otro gran año para todos ellos, y otro gran año de nuestra amistad! Son como los grandes amigos que he tenido, y quiero que nuestra amistad continúe durante el mayor tiempo posible. También quiero que mi relación con Ezra para continuar.**

**CONFESSIONAL: HANNA**

**Caleb no es ni siquiera tomar una copa, pero eso está bien, porque yo quiero que sea sobrio cuando nos sentamos para la cuenta atrás. Voy a ir a su vez la televisión para que podamos ver la cuenta atrás. Quiero Caleb me bese cuando es oficialmente el nuevo año. Quiero recibir el Año Nuevo con un beso de dulces labios de Caleb. Lo amo más de lo que he amado nunca a nadie antes, así que quiero que sea mi primer año nuevo beso. Veo Noel resoplando por las bebidas alcohólicas. Me siento como si él debería parar. ¿Es tan disgustado con su ruptura con Jenna? Jenna ni siquiera es una buena persona, ella siempre ha sido una perra. Creo que debería ir a hablar con Noel y ayudarle a entender las cosas. Quiero que cada uno tenga un buen rato en mi partido, incluso individuos de mala calidad, como Noel.**

HANNA POV

"Hola Noel," yo digo. "¿Por qué estás solo y la bebida?"

"Yo estoy triste porque odio la vida..." Noel dice.

"¿Odias a la vida porque Jenna rompió con usted?" Yo pregunto.

Noel se ríe a carcajadas y dice: "Por supuesto que no, Hanna. Me rompió con Jenna porque yo no quiero estar en una relación con ella. Ella no es lo que le falta a mi vida. Ella honestamente hizo la vida más difícil para mí, y siempre habló de Toby, así que era muy espeluznante."

"Entonces, ¿qué estás tan molesto, Noel?" Yo pregunto.

"Echo de menos Mona."

"¡Mona!" yo exclamo.

"Sí." Noel dice. "Mona Vanderwaal."

* * *

**NOTA: Esto es impresionante. Hay algo de nuevo el romance Nona pasando. No puedo enviar Jenna / Noel, y yo realmente disfrutamos de Mona y la relación de Noel. Siempre me ha gustado Noel como personaje, pero yo estaba triste cuando se fue. Nunca pensé que era un gran tirón en los libros, pero lo hizo tan malo! Brant es sexy, por lo que es bueno. Deseo que Noel habría fechado Aria más tiempo. Me gusta su relación con Ezraa, pero me gusta Jake y Noel, también. No voy a traer a Jake porque Aria tiene una historia más larga con Ezraa. Así Paige también va a venir a la fiesta más en el próximo capítulo, y habrá algunas escenas entre Emily y Paige para todo lo que los transportistas 'Paily'! Como siempre, habrá escenas Spencer y Toby, porque esta es una historia Spoby. Habrá Ezria, Haleb, Paily y Spoby todas partes, a pesar de que habrá un poco oscuro romance entre Spencer y Wren. El Wrencer no será bueno y consensual cosas, sin embargo, aunque puede haber momentos en los que Spencer se siente atraído por Wren. Su corazón siempre estará con Toby, sin embargo. Wrencer va a ser muy oscuro y el mal, y yo no creo que nadie debería querer enviarlos en esta historia porque Wren es un enorme culo aquí. No puedo tener una historia Spoby sin un tirón enfrentado Wren! Así que habrá un montón de barcos y romance en esta historia. No voy a centrarse sólo en Spoby. Como usted puede ver, yo también estoy cambiando a una pequeña parcela entre Noel y Mona. Y sí, Mona va a hacer una aparición en la fiesta. Hanna se va a jugar un poco de casamentera. Por supuesto, ella va a querer pasar tiempo con Caleb, pero ella tiene una misión para llegar Mona a la fiesta para hacer Noel feliz. Así que eso es todo. Sigue leyendo, y disfrutar. Me encanta escribir esta historia. Nos vemos más tarde.**


End file.
